


Cita Fallida

by NaniMe



Series: Semana Spideytorch 2019 [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, Spideytorch Week 2019, cita fallida, tal vez no del todo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: De la vez que Johnny trató de llevar a Spider-Man a una cita, pero como no conocía su identidad secreta y este no podía quitársela la máscara, las cosas no salieron muy bien.





	Cita Fallida

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este lo terminé y publiqué en tumblr y nuestra adorada página para la pareja en español: Araña Ardiente SpideyTorch, ayer en su día correctamente, en serio!  
> Pero hasta hoy se me ocurrió publicarlo aquí también jojojo

Johnny le pidió a Peter Parker, el camarógrafo no oficial de Spider-Man, que les sacara unas fotos cuando fueran a Coney Island.Peter creía intensamente que Johnny iba a gastarle una broma y quería capturar el momento. Pero aceptó porque dinero es dinero.

  
Como era Spider-Man y Johnny le pidió que tratara de ir con un “perfil bajo” se puso una gabardina y un sombrero que escondieran su traje. Johnny lo había criticado, pero lo había tenido que aceptar al final.Durante el día, como Peter tenía que estar sacando fotos esporádicamente de ambos, a veces debía alejarse y colocar la cámara en algún lado y entonces acercarse tratando de que Johnny no se diera cuenta. U obligaba a Johnny a ir a lugares donde estuvieran dentro del cuadro de la cámara.  
También, como seguía esperando la broma mantenía distancia de Johnny, o se tomaba un momento para tratar de analizar lo que Johnny le decía o le ofrecía.

  
Al final, resultó que su comportamiento, sumado a su vestimenta sospechosa, hicieron creer a varias personas que era algún pervertido que seguía al otro chico lindo, y la policía se acercó a arrestarlo.  
Sólo hasta entonces Peter se enteró que todo el día en realidad había estado en una cita con Johnny.

  
Johnny decidió que era la última cita que tenía con un enmascarado.

**Author's Note:**

> Completamente inspirado en unas escenas de cómic donde están en Coney Island y Peter lleva esas ropas. No sé qué están haciendo en el cómic cof, pero fue gracioso imaginar que podría ser una cita.


End file.
